


Rise of the Morning Star

by TheSilverPhoenix



Series: The Stars Above [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Family Issues, First Meetings, Gen, Kid Fic, Magic, Nyotalia, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: The King and Queen of Spades are dead and their successors have ascended to the throne. Now, the search for the new successors begins.
Series: The Stars Above [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. All Hail the Queen

The bells rang throughout Spades, from the first light of the newborn sun to the last droplet of sunset. They rang through the stretching, tangled streets of the capital to the furthest most border town. They rang in each of the small farming villages to the distant shores of the Spadian coastline and could be heard on the tallest peaks of the Atlantean Mountains and each isle of the Staunton Islands. They rang, long and mournful, in each corner of Spades, delivering their solemn message as they traveled along.

The King and Queen of Spades were dead.

It wasn’t untimely or unexpected. Their rule had been long and prosperous, and their successors well trained, but the loss still hurt and the citizens of Spades still mourned. For an entire week, the blue and golden colors of the Spadian flags were lowered and the country drained of color and life, and on the day the King and Queen were buried, each citizen clothed themselves in black and spoke in no more than a whisper.

Coronation day was the first day the country breathed life again. Banners of gold and blue were raised and allowed to flutter in a slight breeze once more, and people dressed in all colors flooded the streets to celebrate the ascension of their new King and Queen. Flower petals and confetti danced in the air and brightly colored decorations had been hung throughout the streets of the capital to mark the occasion. The time for mourning was done and a new reign had begun.

And with the beginning of the new reign, a new search began. It was traditional throughout the four Hoyalian Kingdoms that, with the death of the old rulers and the crowning of the new ones, a search for their successors would begin. Just like the consistent ticking of a clock and the never-ending movement of the gears, time left no room for mourning or adjustment. Instead, it simply moved on - unyielding and unaware.

So, with the crowning of the new Spadian monarchs, the search for their successors began. Knights of the Spadian Royal Court spread throughout the land, just as the mourning bells had a week before, to search for those who had been marked by the Divines as the next rulers.

That was why Kirkland Manor now played host to ten Spadian knights, dressed in shining silver armor emblazoned with the royal mark of Spades and cloaked in a deep, velvety blue. They were searching for any children bearing the King or Queen’s mark, and the Kirkland family had three children of noble birth. And one that was not.

Ten-year-old Alice Kirkland was the youngest of all the Kirkland children. She was scrawny, ill-tempered, and was well known throughout the household for her scathing silver tongue and wily magic. Alice was also the product of one of her father’s many affairs, which resulted in her being underneath the unrelenting scrutiny of the remaining household her entire life. She’d been raised a Kirkland, true enough. Alice had the education of a noblewoman, the resources of a noblewoman, and the appearance of a noblewoman. Yet, when it came to the rest of the household, Alice was no more than a common peasant roaming the streets. She was simply a reminder that her father had been unfaithful and that her mother had been clever enough to blackmail Alice’s way into nobility.

The halls of Kirkland Manor were almost completely silent. The Spadian knights arrived just after lunch had been served and Alice had managed to sneak her way into the gardens. She had almost missed their arrival entirely. The gardens were the only place of solace she had in Kirkland Manor, besides her actual room, and it was well known amongst the staff that Alice would often read a novel or practice magic in its heart during the long, sun-soaked afternoons. Here, amongst the plants and flowers, Alice was completely alone and unbothered. She didn’t have to worry about the piercing glares of her parents or the relentless teasing from her older siblings; instead, she only had to worry about dirtying her skirts or soaking in too much of the sun’s rays.

“Miss Alice?” a young woman’s voice called from amongst the tall hedges.

Alice looked up from the small, flickering green flame in the palm of her hand, which was dispelled into the air as soon as her concentration broke. She silently cursed herself and snapped her spellbook closed, looking for the voice that had called to her.

Soon after, one of the maids in the household came around the corner and gave her a soft smile.

“Sorry to disturb you, Miss, but Knights of the Royal Court have arrived to search for the next King and Queen and your father has called all of you to his study.”

Alice rose from her place in the garden, dismissed the maid, and made her way to her father’s study. She didn’t know what to expect when she reached the study, but she was surprised her father had called for her at all. If any of the Kirklands were going to be King or Queen, it certainly wouldn’t be Alice. She was already despised by the rest of her family and she could only imagine what such an appointment would do to fuel the fire. The notion was laughable either way, Alice wasn’t royalty and she certainly wasn’t a leader.

The young girl walked through the manor solemnly, truly dreading the meeting. She’d read about the selection process for the next royals, if not briefly. They were chosen by the Divines and marked with a royal symbol, which only appeared when exposed to the light of a new moon. The likelihood that Alice or any of her siblings were marked was incredibly slim, but there was still a part of her that viciously wished none of them were. Her siblings would become truly insufferable if one of them was marked as royalty.

Finally, Alice came to her father’s study and begrudgingly opened the door without so much as a knock. Inside, Alice found several people standing around her father, who sat stiffly at his desk looking impassively at the stranger speaking to him. The stranger, flanked by two Spadian knights and dressed in elegant, deep purple robes, was young, no more than fourteen, and held herself with solid, unwavering confidence. Alice had immediate respect for her, whoever she was.

“You have done your duty,” her father was saying as she walked in, “you can now leave my home.”

Instantly, all eyes were on her and she could see the expressions of her siblings, who were all standing at her father’s right hand, twist into burning glares as soon as they laid eyes on her. The stranger’s expression, however, morphed from a stubborn glower to a self-satisfied smirk and her entire body seemed to release a high-strung tension that had been building within her.

“See,” the other girl said aloud, addressing the whole room before allowing her dark eyes to focus more closely on Alice, “I told you there was another Kirkland child.”

“She’s just a bastard-child,” Alice heard her father grumble to them. “She’s not marked.”

Alice felt an overwhelming anger bubble in her gut, and she was sure her face had reddened with it. Not only had her father just embarrassed her in front of strangers, but he’d tried to have her skipped over. Even if he was right, the principal made Alice fume.

“That is for us to decide, Lord Kirkland,” the stranger cut in, effectively dismissing him. Her father’s sputtering dispelled some of her fury. The stranger then turned her attention to Alice and approached her slowly, stopping just in front of her and giving a small bow. “My name is Chun-Yan Wang and I am the future Jack of Spades. We are here to search for the future King and Queen.”

“Alice Kirkland,” the younger girl said with a bow of her own, just as she’d been taught to do in the presence of someone else. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Now she could feel the judgmental stares of the rest of her family burning into her even more. Even in silence, they were scrutinizing.

Chun-Yan gave Alice a small smile and reached into one of her pockets. She pulled out a large, shining crystal that glittered a brilliant white light so powerful it seemed to fill the room, even with the sunlight filtering through the large windows. The crystal sang to Alice, calling to her like an irresistible siren’s song and tempting her to take it in hand and listen to whatever it had to say.

“Do you know what this is, Alice?”

“This is ridiculous!” her father scoffed. “If none of my children are marked, then she certainly is not.”

The knights accompanying the Jack took a step toward him, silencing her father’s protests immediately.

Chun-Yan held out the crystal, unfazed by the interruption. “Here, why don’t you take it?”

Hesitantly, Alice reached out and took the crystal. As soon as her fingertips brushed against the cool, shining surface, she could feel the magic flood into her. It seeped into her veins and crept into her soul, calming a deep, unreachable ache that she hadn’t known even existed until it had been satisfied.

Then, the entire experience was over as quickly as it had begun, and all Alice was left with was the gentle, fading hum of the magic running through her.

“This is preposterous!” her father furiously shouted, pulling her out of the daze the experience had put her in. Her father’s outburst was emphasized by the indignant outbursts of her other siblings. “It is an outrage! She isn’t fit to be-”

“Silence!” Chun-Yan snapped, pinning Lord Kirkland with a brutal gaze. “She has been chosen by the Divines and you will  _ not _ interfere. Be lucky I do not have you arrested for treason for trying to hide her.”

Alice sat there in stunned silence, her mind reeling from the power swirling within her and whirling with questions as to what exactly was going on. The other girl had said ‘chosen’. Surely not ‘chosen’ chosen, right?

Chun-Yan tucked the crystal back into her pockets and turned her attention back to Alice. “Congratulations, Alice. The Divines have chosen you to rule.”

“But I…” Alice began, sputtering at Chun-Yan’s words. “I’m not a ruler.”

“No, you’re not,” the other girl said bluntly, dark eyes boring into Alice seriously, “but you will be once you are trained properly.”

The two girls glanced behind them, watching as Alice’s aggravated family was held back by the two Spadian knights. Chun-Yan gave them an unimpressed, impassive glance and placed her hands on Alice’s shoulders to lead her out.

“This is no place for a future Queen, Alice,” the other girl continued as the two made their way through Kirkland Manor. The shouts of Alice’s angered family could be heard from the entrance to the manor. “Your place is at the palace now, in the capital.”

Alice drowned out their angered shouts by clinging on to Chun-Yan’s words. Was the other girl saying that she needed to leave Kirkland Manor? Permanently?

“It’s only there that you can be properly trained in your duties as Queen.”

“So,” Alice finally said, trying to make sure she understood the Jack’s words. “I have to leave this place and live in the palace?”

“Yes,” Chun-Yan confirmed. Her brows furrowed in a confused expression. “You’ll have to leave your family and come to live in the -”

“Okay.”

A brief flicker of surprise showed on Chun-Yan’s face, before being replaced with amusement.

Several hours later, Alice Kirkland watched the still pissed-off faces of her family members fade into the distance as she was carried away in an elegant carriage. Away from Kirkland Manor, away from her family, and towards her new destiny.


	2. All Hail the King

Amelia Jones heard the bells ring through the capital city of Spades and knew instantly what they meant. The King and Queen of Spades were dead. She listened to the bells chiming throughout the cobblestone streets, felt a tinge of sadness at the passing of the monarchs, and continued about her day. Things would be different for about a week before the new monarchs were crowned and then everything would go back to normal.

It almost felt wrong to be so dismissive about it, but Amelia didn’t have the time to mope around. Street orphans who did that would find themselves starving and cold, more so than they already were, so the only two people Amelia could think about were herself and her sister, Madeline. Otherwise, their situation would only get worse.

The two sisters, abandoned at birth on the doorstep of an orphanage, had only recently found themselves on the streets. The headmistress of the orphanage had been strict and tyrannical, meeting each act of disobedience or rule-breaking with harsh and cruel punishments. Despite her best efforts, however, to squash Amelia’s stubborn, rebellious nature, the young girl had reared hard against her iron reign. Finally, the headmistress had had enough and threw the sisters out onto the streets, deciding to punish Madeline for Amelia’s disobedience as well. 

Now, they found themselves cold and alone, with no way to pay for food or shelter of any kind. No one wanted two orphaned eight-year-olds stumbling about their house or store, especially with how clumsy Amelia tended to be, which was why they’d resorted to stealing what they needed to get by. It wasn’t permanent, Amelia told herself every time she swiped something from the marketplace. She’d find a job eventually and then they wouldn’t have to steal anything to survive. They just needed to last until then.

So Amelia and Madeline both forged ahead - observing as the blue Spadian flags were lowered and people clothed themselves in black, only for it all to return to normal with the succession of the monarch. It hadn’t taken long.

Amelia found that her life barely changed at all. Which was why she was leaning against the wall of a shadowed alleyway, watching vendors mill about in the marketplace and eyeing the baker’s stand filled with fresh loaves of bread. The scent had been wafting through the market ever since the baker had set them out that morning and Amelia’s stomach was growling viciously. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a warm meal, especially fresh bread. The meals at the orphanage hardly counted, since they were always tasteless and cold. Though she supposed food was food at this point.

The girl eyed the baker carefully, watching as he moved to and from the storefront behind him while balancing the fresh pastries at his side. Her mouth watered at the scent.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the baker finished arranging all the baked goods on the stand and walked back into his store. For a single moment, the entire marketplace was empty. Vendors were not paying attention to their wares and consumers had yet to begin filtering in, as it was too early in the morning to begin their shopping. It was the perfect time to strike.

And strike Amelia did.

She slipped out from the cover of the shadows and slinked her way over to the baker’s stand, trying to remain as innocuous as possible. She glanced at the entrance to the bakery, ensuring the man had not come out yet, and reached out for a loaf of bread. She could practically taste the honey glaze crusting the top and feel the warmth of the fire that had baked it.

“You plan on paying for that, girl?” a deep voice asked her, just as her fingertips grazed the surface of the bread.

Amelia’s eyes snapped up to the entrance of the bakery and saw the large, apron-clad baker standing in the doorway. His hands were on his hips and his eyebrows were drawn together in a scowl. Amelia could feel his judgment from where she stood.

“That’s fifteen bronze pieces.”

If Amelia had been intending on paying for the loaf, she would’ve scoffed. Fifteen bronze pieces for a loaf of bread? It was an absurd price. She was surprised the baker ever actually sold anything.

“Well, girl?” the man prompted, holding out his hand for the payment.

Amelia glanced around at the empty marketplace and then eyed the baker. She had no doubt that she could outrun him.

Without a second thought, Amelia snatched the loaf of bread and bolted from the marketplace.

Just as two Spadian knights rounded the corner.

“Stop that thief!” the baker behind her yelled at the knights.

Amelia ducked between them before they could react and took off into the streets of the capital. She almost thought they wouldn’t give chase until she heard the shouting of the knights gaining behind her.

She could outrun the baker, but the knights? She wasn’t sure. Despite their armor and weapons weighing them down, knights were trained to be agile and swift. But she was determined not to get arrested. Not only did she not know what would happen to her, but she was afraid of what would happen to her sister. Madeline hadn’t been feeling well lately and she needed all the food and rest she could get. If her sister got sick and she got arrested, who would take care of her?

So Amelia gave chase, weaving through the capital streets with the loaf of bread clutched in her hands and two knights hot on her tail. She ran past marketplaces and storefronts and shoved her way through innocent people taking their morning strolls.

_ Run _ , was all she could think.  _ Run and don’t think about anything else. _

Ahead of her, Amelia heard the trumpet call of returning knights and saw the amassing crowd that had collected to witness their homecoming. She bolted straight for it and plunged herself into the gathering, hoping to lose her pursuers amongst the thick throng of citizens, who all muttered about the arriving Knights of the Royal Court and their accompanying carriage. The small eight-year-old ducked and weaved her way through them, pushing aside people when she needed to, but slipping through the small holes in the crowd when she could.

Amelia kept pushing deeper and deeper into the crowd - knowing she wouldn’t be safe until she had returned to her sister - when she suddenly broke through the last layer of people. Unable to stop the momentum she’d built, Amelia fell onto the street and landed at the feet of several dozen Spadian knights.

Her heart climbed up into her throat as the world around her stilled and the attention of each knight in the square instantly fell upon her. The crowd’s excited murmuring fell into a tense hush as they wait with bated breath to see what would happen.

Panicked, Amelia scrambled to her feet, clutching the loaf of bread to her chest. Maybe they hadn’t noticed her. Maybe they just thought she’d been pushed by the crowd on accident. Maybe she could just slip away, and no one would be the any the wiser -

“Stop that thief!”

Behind her, the two knights that had chased her through the streets of the capital burst through the crowd, pointing an accusing finger directly at her. Amelia felt her mouth go completely dry and she was beginning to think this bread was definitely not worth the trouble. She turned to run again, planning on taking off like the wind and putting this entire thing behind her, but two iron-clad grips clamped down on her arms and stopped her.

“Let me go!” Amelia screamed at them, trying her best to kick and squirm against the knights holding her. “Let go of me!”

They seemed unaffected by any fight or plea that came from her.

“What is going on here?” came a stern, commanding voice. Amelia whipped her attention to the owner of the voice - a young, dark-headed girl - who had stepped out of the newly arrived carriage.

“Nothing, ma’am,” one of the knights holding her answered, his grip tightening on her arm as he spoke. “Just a petty thief, nothing to worry about.”

However, instead of dismissing the matter like Amelia thought she would, the other girl took a cautious step towards her, cloak flowing behind her and curiosity burning in her eyes.

“A thief, hmm?” the girl asked, her dark eyes looking over Amelia critically. She couldn’t help but feel as if the other girl was judging her and trying to determine  _ something _ . Though what, she didn’t know. “And what is your name, thief?”

“I don’t know if that is the best -”

“Answer her,” a new voice demanded, its owner stepping out of the carriage and into the square, which all fell away as soon as Amelia laid eyes on the newcomer. The new arrival’s long blonde hair swayed in the gentle breeze and her green eyes pierced Amelia with a glittering emerald gaze. Nothing else seemed to matter as she fell underneath the other girl’s attention and her heart did weird, funny feeling flips in her chest.

“Amelia,” she finally managed to stutter out. “Amelia Jones.”

“Release her,” the first girl demanded, glaring at the knights restraining her.

At the command, the knights loosen their grips and Amelia finally managed to shake them off completely. Out of the corner of her eye, Amelia saw the first girl reach into her pocket and pull out a shimmering crystal. Her eyes snapped to it immediately.

“Chun-Yan,” she heard the second girl whisper. “Are you sure?”

The first girl - Chun-Yan - leveled the second with a serious gaze. “There are no such things as coincidences.”

Chun-Yan approached Amelia with a small smile on her face.

“Hello, Amelia Jones,” she said. “My name is Chun-Yan Wang and I am the future Jack of Spades.” Amelia felt her blood freeze in her veins. The future Jack? Now she was definitely in some sort of trouble. The future Jack gestured to the other girl behind her. “And this is Alice Kirkland, Princess of Spades and future Queen.”

Amelia felt herself shrink further into herself, feeling increasingly more uncomfortable with the situation. Should she bow since she was in the presence of royalty? Was it too late in this scenario or would it just make it more awkward?

“Hi,” was all Amelia’s brain could come up with.

“Amelia,” Chun-Yan continued, not at all phased by her response. “Would you do me a favor?”

Amelia gave her a skeptical look. Was it rude to deny royalty in public? She probably shouldn’t, right? She gave a slow, hesitant nod.

Chun-Yan held out the crystal she’d pulled from her pocket. “Will you hold this for me?”

Wordlessly, Amelia reached out and took the crystal. Instantly, an electric shock ran through her - a searing pain so hot, it seemed cool and soothing. It vibrated her veins and ran deep into her, soaking into every corner of her being until she could feel it spreading with each beat of her heart. It was a breathtaking feeling that seemed to settle something within her and she didn’t want it to ever go away.

As quickly as the sensation came, however, it dissipated like a whisper in the wind.

“Ummmm, what just happened?”

“Congratulations, Miss Jones,” Chun-Yan finally said, tucking the crystal back into her pocket. “It seems you’ve been chosen.”

“Chosen?” she asked, still stunned from the sensation she’d experienced. “Chosen for what?”

“That is something that I can explain when we reach the palace,” the Jack answered, placing a guiding hand on the small of her back to lead her towards the carriage. “We all have much to discuss.”

“But what about my sister?”

Chun-Yan’s face softened. “We can send someone to fetch her if you wish.”

Temporarily satisfied, Chun-Yan herded Amelia into the elegant looking carriage. The inside was lined with plush velvet and painted with an array of bright colors and decorations. Amelia never felt more out of place. Chun-Yan and Princess Alice settled on the seat across from her and Amelia could see Princess Alice run a critical eye over her. She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

“What’s going on?” she asked again, hoping to get a more concrete answer. Had she offended the royals in some way? Were they taking her to her death?

“Stop worrying,” came the reply, this time from Princess Alice. “If we wanted to do you harm, we would’ve let the knights arrest you.”

That...didn’t calm her at all.

“My sister will find me,” she said eventually. It wasn’t much of a threat, especially since Madeline didn’t have the heart to hurt anyone, but they didn’t know that.

“Your sister will join us.”

Now that sounded more like a threat. Princess Alice was scary. Pretty, Amelia decided, but terrifying.

Chun-Yan seemed to pick up on the rising tension and undercut it quickly. “You are not in trouble, Amelia. Neither is your sister. Like I said, you were chosen.”

“For what?” the younger girl pressed. “Are you going to sacrifice me or something? Because if so, I have several objections -”

“Do you ever shut up?”

“No. No, I do not.”

With absolutely nothing settled, the carriage continued on to the heart of the city, only stopping once it was safely inside the palace gates. And out of the carriage, stepped Jack Chun-Yan, Princess Alice, and a very confused Prince Amelia - the future royal family of Spades.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! This is meant to be a prequel fic for a future, longer cardverse fic that I've outlined. I don't know if that fic will ever actually be written, but I loved the concept enough to write this, so I hope you enjoyed it! If you're interested in the main story, which takes place ten years after this one, make sure to leave a kudos or comment and let me know!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sil_phoenix), and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/silverphoenix)!


End file.
